Breakable
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: He'd never seen her as breakable; she'd never seen herself as breakable. But someone can only be pushed so far before the dam bursts. Blackwater, one-shot.


A/N: I don't read much Twilight stuff on here, but I'm a huge sucker for Blackwater. I really dislike the whole imprinting on Renesmee thing. I love the idea of Blackwater, but never fluff. It's always angst to me; that's where this came from. It's angsty but ends on a note of hope- I do hope the characters aren't OOC. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight.

* * *

><p>He'd never viewed her as breakable before.<p>

But as the tears cascaded down her cheeks, he saw, for the first time, how fragile Leah Clearwater truly was. She tried desperately to hide behind a tough façade; she tried to push any sense of humanity down below the surface.

But as she watched Emily marry Sam, even she wasn't strong enough to keep the tears at bay.

Most people would assume she was just touched by the love she saw; some would say it was just hormones ruling her actions. Only a select few knew just how much being at this wedding hurt her.

Jacob Black was happy for Sam; he truly was. He'd seen inside of Sam's head; he knew how happy the older man was to be with Emily.

But he had also seen inside of Leah's head. He knew how much it hurt her, to see him so happy with Emily- happiness he'd once had with her. And while Leah may be a bitch on the outside, and she may not seem human all the time with her emotions, he couldn't help but want to wrap her in his arms and not let go.

Bella was getting married to Edward; Jacob had accepted that. He had moved on, and if she wanted to be a vampire, then he didn't care.

He walked towards Leah after the bride and groom walked down the aisle. She'd remained near the altar, her large eyes drying of their tears, and her frame stiffening when she noticed him coming towards her. Her tanned skin was tinted slightly red, and she raised her face in defiance of her tears to meet his gaze when he reached her side.

"What do you want, Jake?" she asked- and the exhaustion in her voice was the first thing he noticed.

"You okay?" he merely asked, his voice low and gruff, and her eyes widened slightly; she'd been expecting an interrogation. Not concern.

"What the hell do you think?" she replied, a trace of her old irritation touching her voice, and he had to stop the arrogant smile from crossing his face. He'd gotten the old Leah back, and while she snapped and was a pain, she was the one he preferred.

"'Goin' to the reception?" he asked, and her shoulders sagged slightly.

"She's my cousin, but…I don't think I can," she answered softly, and he had to swallow at how sad she sounded.

"Come with me," he said quietly, and she looked up sharply at him, questions in her eyes. "Please."

That one syllable was all she needed, and she nodded. His hand grasped hers, and it felt natural for their fingers to interlock. They jogged easily back to Jake's house, where he changed from his stiff suit to a pair of cut-off jeans, and tossed a pair of sweats at her with a tank top.

It's unspoken that they'll be wolves.

The only thing unspoken is for how long.

They transformed easily, their clothes tucked into the strings on their legs. And then, they ran.

* * *

><p>It felt good to stretch her legs again.<p>

She hadn't known it would hurt that much, watching Emily marry Sam. She'd thought she'd be strong enough, to watch without breaking down.

She'd thought wrong.

It hurt, watching Sam marry Emily. Emily was her cousin; why did Sam have to imprint on her, of all people?

After he'd imprinted, she'd decided she would never fall in love again. Love hurt too much; love was a waste of energy. And she would not imprint; she would do everything in her power to not give in to the stupid idea of finding someone's soul mate that way.

She was positive she didn't have a soul mate.

So why did things have to feel right with Jacob, as they did right now, as they ran in perfect harmony? She didn't want to fall for another guy, not one that could imprint and leave her again.

And he was attractive, and strong, and she was irresistibly drawn to him; this she knew. She'd been drawn to him for years, but now, together as wolves, it was ten times stronger. She inhaled deeply, and there, among the other scents of the forest, was _him_.

They communicated silently; together they stopped in a forest clearing a few miles from town, and they transformed back. She dressed in his sweats and tank top, and was surrounded by the masculine smell of Jacob as it invaded her senses.

She would never be able to explain how it happened, but there, in the middle of the forest, with the moon shining above them, she broke in his arms. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks, and she destroyed the barrier she'd put up to block off her emotions when her heart had been ripped from her chest and torn to pieces.

His arms were strong and warm around her, and she felt completely safe- safer than she had in a long time. His chest was firm under her fingers, and her tears ran down his tan skin. He didn't flinch; instead, he held her closer.

His lips were soft against hers; his hands cupped her cheeks, and tilted her head towards his. She sighed, giving herself over to feeling, and a shiver ran down her spine at the sensations he elicited with his roughened hands. Everything was gone; Sam and Emily, the wedding, her tears- there was only him.

And until that night, she'd never seen herself as breakable.

But Jacob Black could pick up her pieces- he would be the glue that put her back together.


End file.
